1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the field of electrical connectors and more particularly to a water-resistant electrical connector adapted for field installation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Water resistance is a consideration in any installation of an electrical connector that is exposed to the elements. One approach to providing a water-resistant seal for an electrical connector has been to provide close tolerances between the outer surface of an electrical cord and the inner surface of a bore in a housing or connector to which the electrical cord was being affixed. To be effective, the housing or connector bore had to be smaller than the outer diameter of the cord so that the connector bore was dilated as the cord was forced into the connector bore. The close tolerance of the bore/cord interface provided the resistance against the infiltration of water into the connector. Often, undesired gaps between the housing and the connector would admit moisture into the connector which could ultimately lead to destruction of the connector and the failure of any connected system. Advances in the water resistance of electrical connector/housing interfaces have been made, however, these have largely relied on interface tolerances achieved during manufacture or during initial long-term installation. In field installations such as the repair of a cord or the installation of multiple outlets on a cord, there remains a need for effective solutions to water proofing electrical connector installations.